Outlaws on the Run
by thepathchoosesthewalker
Summary: Rating may change. This is what happens to Frank and a lady (who's dressed as a guy) in a saloon when they are being chased by the local law. Read and tell me what you think!


**This is an excert from my fanfic. Hadleigh is one of Zee's friends who helped Frank and Cole with Jesse's rescue. She's been traveling with the gang, and she and Frank have become good friends. Now they are in a saloon with the local law after them. Lots of interesting things happen in saloons.......**

**Oh yes. I do not own anything except Hadleigh. Just her nothing else. So if you sue me, you'll get nothing because I have nothing.**

Hadleigh and Frank walked nonchalantly up the stairs, leaving the drinkers and the gamblers to their business, keeping their heads low so that the local law wouldn't recognize them. They ducked into an empty room at the end of a hall and shut the door quickly.

"Oh lord," Frank was searching for a way out, but there weren't any windows or back doors, just a large bed and a bedside stand with a lamp. Heavy footsteps sounded from the stairs below.

"Quick, grab the quilt off that bed!" Hadleigh ordered Frank. He hesitated. "If you want to get out of here without a bullet hole in you, get the bloody quilt!"

Frank sighed and went over to obtain the quilt. Hadleigh hurriedly unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it behind the bed.

"What are you...?" Frank was starring at Hadleigh who was wearing only a wide piece of cotton cloth tied tightly around her breasts.

"It's not very comfortable, but it's often easier to be a boy than a girl," Hadleigh explained as she took off her guns and held out her hand. "Give me your guns and your long coat."

Frank mutely handed them over. Hadleigh threw their guns down behind the bed on her shirt and covered them with Frank's coat.

"Loosen your shirt!" The footsteps were getting closer. "Hurry up!" Hadleigh batted Frank's fumbling hands way from his collar. She quickly untied his tie and jerked his shirt open, popping a few buttons off in the process.

"Hey!" Frank objected.

"I'll fix it later, I promise." Hadleigh loosened her chestband, transforming her figure from a scrawny lad to a lady in seconds. She re-knotted the thin band of cotton, for modesty's sake, and beckoned to Frank, who was starring more or less in the vicinity of her now curvy chest.

"A-HEM!"

Frank regained his composure and came forward reluctantly. Hadleigh grabbed the quilt and wrapped it tightly under her armpits. She then began to yank Frank's shirttails out. Frank finally came out of his momentary stupor. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"What are you doing?"

Hadleigh sighed at his lack of imagination. "Saving our skins."

The footsteps had paused. There was the sound of knocking a few doors down, then some raised voices. Someone hadn't appreciated the law interrupting their "business interests."

"Think about it Frank," Hadleigh whispered. "Where are we?" How could an educated, intelligent man be so dense?

"In a saloon, that has great whiskey, I might add."

"More specifically, we are in an upstairs room of a saloon." Hadleigh could almost see the wheels turning in her friend's head.

"Oh, lord." Frank looked up as if imploring his deity.

"Exactly." Hadleigh was unbinding her hair that had been tied up under her hat. "You, Frank James, are in the upstairs of a saloon with a scantily clad young woman."

"Not like I haven't noticed..." Frank muttered. "You're not a whore are you?"

"Of course not!" Hadleigh almost punched him until she saw his roguish smile that always made her stomach turn over. "But they—" she gestured toward the sound of the angry voices of one of the saloon's genuine tenets and some of Pinkerton's men "—don't know that. For all they know, I'm a cheap woman and you're a drunk, but ruggedly good-looking, customer. So when they come through that door, act drunk and let me do the rest."

Frank nodded; it was starting to sink in. "Anything else?"

Hadleigh glanced at the floor, thinking about the Wanted posters. "Yeah, um...in order for them not to see your face, you're going to have to be kissing me someplace. My neck would probably be best, intimate enough for a show, but not as... well..." She paused trying to think of a word.

"Aw, c'mon, 'Leigh, I can't do that!" Frank protested.

Hadleigh sighed. Some men had no morals and lived by their own rules. Now finally here was a man that had too much honor. Oh lord, Hadleigh thought.

"What? Need a little help?" Hadleigh was getting impatient. Frank started to grin mischievously.

"What if I do?"

"You mean you've never escorted a less that reputable lady up saloon stairs before?" Hadleigh teased, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I guess you'll have to be my test case. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I...um...never mind." Hadleigh fiddled with the quilt, looking down to hide a blush. She actually liked the idea. Glancing at the man in front of her she saw his sleeves straining over his biceps, his shirt hanging open to reveal broad shoulders that tapered down to a muscled stomach. A belt looped around his thin hips and held up tailored pants that seemed to cling in all the right places. The angry voices had started to subside. Hadleigh tore her eyes away. "We need to hurry."

Frank's arms encircled her waist, pulling her towards him. "Okay, this seems right, now what?"

"Um...kiss me."

Frank lowered his head and brushed his mouth against Hadleigh's neck, making her giggle.

"What?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"Your mustache tickles," Hadleigh smiled. Frank grinned sheepishly down at her. "That really wasn't too bad," Hadleigh began, "but you need to seem like...well, like you want me. Or at least try to seem like that, I'll do the rest." Frank looked decidedly unconvinced. Oh lord, he's going to screw this up, Hadleigh thought. Maybe he needs a little encouragement...

"Kinda like this..." She grabbed Frank's shoulders and yanked him toward her. Their lips met roughly, and Frank jerked in surprise. Hadleigh felt his muscles tense under her palms, then relax. Frank pulled her toward him, retuning the kiss. A thundering knock came from the door. Hadleigh pulled back and hissed, "Quick, hold this!" She grabbed one of Frank's hands and placed it on the quilt that was slipping. "You let this drop-" she pointed at the quilt that was barely covering her chest band—"in front of them, and I swear you'll never have children!"

"Open up!" came a voice from outside the door. Hadleigh swore. She put her hand on the back of Frank's head and pulled his face toward her neck. "Practice is over." Hadleigh flipped her hair over her shoulder to help hide Frank's face. The door opened, and a frustrated-looking deputy stormed in.

"Oh...Excuse me, ma'am!" He glanced down at the floor. Hadleigh saw he wasn't much older than she, and that he looked quite embarrassed. Frank's lips trailed warm kisses teasingly down her neck as she replied, "Why that's quite alright honey, wha'cha need?"

The deputy shuffled his feet. "We're a'lookin' for some outlaws, ma'am. The James Gang."

"Oh! Well, I was...entertaining one of them just a few minutes ago...he said they'd be a'ridin' north. Left when ya'll came a'stormin' in."

"Thank you, ma'am." The deputy was edging out the door, clearly ready to leave the couple to their business. Hadleigh moaned softly for effect as the trail of kisses slipped below her collarbone. "You come back now, ya hear?" She winked at the luckless lawman. The deputy swallowed and retreated quickly, closing the door hurriedly behind him.

Frank stopped his affections and raised his head. "Well, that was easy..."

"Yeah," Hadleigh breathed deeply. She realized with some surprise that she had been holding her breath.

"You were scared, weren't you?" Frank asked softly.

"Yea-I mean no," Hadleigh started. "Maybe a bit nerv-- How would you know?" She looked up questioningly into light brown eyes.

"I could feel your heartbeat against my lips," Frank said, his fingers finding the pulse in Hadleigh's neck, and then moving down to rest at the edge of her chestband. "It was going really fast, let me tell you."

"Oh." The quilt was getting scratchy, and Hadleigh was for some unknown reason incredibly warm. She reached down and pulled it from Frank's grasp. Her tight black pants had little while puff balls hanging on them from the quilt.

"Oh horse manure."

Frank chuckled; one of his hands was gently tracing circles on the bare skin of Hadleigh's back.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," Hadleigh muttered, trying to disregard the fact that Frank's hands had traveled downward and were now resting lightly on her hips. "And I'm sorry I... um..."

"Kissed me?" Frank was grinning. "I don't mind the shirt. Besides, I don't get beautiful women forcing themselves on me everyday."

"But I was just-"

"No, you weren't 'just,' but you did save our skins." Frank's grin widened. "I don't think that deputy is going to take you up on your offer, though."

"No, I hoped he'd be too saraed of me, being the vicious little lady that I am." Hadleigh answered laughing.

"I would say vicious is a little harsh," Frank said as Hadleigh played with a string on his shirt. "I would say you were...forcefully persuasive in making me see you're point of view."

"I-" Hadleigh started to say, but was silenced when Frank put his fingers on her lips.

"Fine, let's just say for arguments sake that you did me wrong. Not that being forceful is incredibly wrong, but an eye for and eye. I shall have my revenge." Frank grinned mischievously.

"Oh will you now?" Hadleigh murmured as Frank moved his fingers from her lips to her throat.

"Yes, revenge is ever so sweet." Frank traced her jaw line with a finger. He frowned, rubbing a spot on her neck. "I seem to have branded you." Hadleigh blushed and tossed her head, her black hair falling over her shoulder.

"I guess I'll just have to wear my hair down for a while," she replied trying to ignore what the feel of his calloused fingers on her skin was doing to her.

Frank brushed her hair back, exposing her neck. "I kind of like it." Hadleigh felt his arm around her tighten slightly.

"You like strange things," Hadleigh answered. "Are all outlaws' tastes as strange as yours?" She looked up, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No, my tastes are quite refined, thank you," he grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled.

"Quite refined in the area of women I'd imagine..." Hadleigh drummed her fingers on Frank's muscled shoulders.

"Refined enough that I love only one."

"Who? Aphrodite?"

"No, she's a goddess. In a story, albeit a good story. I prefer reality."

"Whose reality?"

"The reality where you close your lovely mouth long enough for me to do this...."

"Do wha--" she began, but Frank's lips cut off any question she could have asked. His lips caressed hers, gently at first, and then more impassioned, rough and unrelenting. His hand on her hip tightened and pulled her up against him, her soft curves pressed firmly against his sturdy muscle. Hadleigh slipped her hands around his waist, under his open shirt, feeling the round well-toned muscles, which could only come from long harsh days of work on a farm, tense under her palms. Her hands roamed upward and she ran her fingers through Frank's sweat-soaked hair. Frank responded, his kisses becoming more intense. His tongue brushed insistently against Hadleigh's lower lip, demanding entrance. Strange warmth blossomed in the pit of Hadleigh's stomach and she yielded to Frank's demands as her lips parted.

"What in hellfire?!?"

Frank lips reluctantly relinquished Hadleigh's as he asked, "Do you mind?"

Cole and Bob stood in the doorway, with the others peering over their shoulders. Hadleigh began to blush furiously at the whistles and catcalls. Frank moved forward and stood in front of her, hiding her from sight. Jacob was grumbling that he never got any feminine attention when Big Joe pushed his way to the front and said, "Well, it's about time. Ya'll wrap this up, we gotta skin out of here while the sheriff's out looking for us." He pushed a smirking Cole and bewildered Bob out of the room and closed the door.

Hadleigh dressed hurriedly, trying hard not gape at Frank as he did the same. They both reached the door at the same time, eager to rid themselves of an embarrassed silence, but Frank, always the gentleman, swept it open and bowed Hadleigh out.

As the door closed behind them Hadleigh hear Frank mumble to himself:

"Next time I'll lock and barricade the door."

**Ok what do you guys think? I need help, so aidez-moi!!**


End file.
